


Dumping place for random stuff I come up with (Multi-Fandom)

by Ellipsis_DotDotDot



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights, Lego Ninjago, Lumberjanes, Original Work
Genre: 'cause even I sometimes need to go off on a rant about the present idiocy, Chapter five is some political talking, Gen, It's not shippy, Memes, Not sure what to put in for relationships, Parodies, Will add more as I go, and I'll just add tags as I go, and Pixane, and ranting, but then we got the existence of Jaya, gen for now - Freeform, more in chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsis_DotDotDot/pseuds/Ellipsis_DotDotDot
Summary: This will include reviews, reactions (to previews, descriptions, and whole stories alike), memes, parodies, random pics I found, fanart which is probably not done by me, etc. Basically I come up with something and have nowhere else to put it. Enjoy my memes.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: memes I made and some of pics I found.

Or maybe I won't put in pics yet. Guys, how do I insert photos that I got off the internet?? Please help!!

And to make up for the undelivered pics, I will instead place in here a review/reaction for the description and preview of _Lumberjanes Original Graphic Novel: True Colors_ by Shannon Watters.

Review: Lumberjanes Original Graphic Novel: True Colors

Description: Screw you zebracorn. And screw you people who made the precious little bean sad. As for Jen, I couldn't care less. Ripley is hurting and needs a hug, and I will hug her until she feels better!

Preview: *le gasp* *drops down from sky and shoves Jen out of the way* SHUT UP BARNEY WUIT MAKING RIPLEY SAD AND DON'T BE SAD RIPLEY WEIRD IS GOOD AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS EITHER DELUSIONAL OR IN POSSESION OF AN INFERIORITY COMPLEX!! *hugs Ripley* I WILL NOT STOP HUGGING YOU UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER!

Roanokes and Barney: *confused noises*

Jen: *pained noises*

And that, folks, is my two cents on the review and description. Now I just need to read the actual book...


	2. Guys I have a question and I need some votes dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have a question.

Okay guys, I have something important to ask you.

I'm going to type up a description for a story I'm thinking about posting, and you guys are going to tell me whether or not I should post it. Leave your votes in the comments. IF YOU ARE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU WANTED LUMBERJANES STUFF, YOU GUYS ARE MY TARGET AUDIENCE FOR THIS FIC. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!!

Title: The Haunting of the Spectral Werewalker

Description: There's a been a ghost sighted at Ms. Quinzella Thiskwin Penniquiqual Thistle Crumpet's Camp for ~~Girls~~ Hard-Core Lady Types, and the Roanokes, plus Wren (and then Emily, and eventually the rest of Zodiac) are out to catch it and prove it exists. But they have a slight problem - the ghost seems to know their every move before they make it. And it's not exactly helpful when they learn that there might be multiple animal ghosts too - or are there? With the camp full of mystery and one of their own acting ever so slightly suspicious (not that anyone notices too much at first...), will the Roanokes pull through and discover the real threat? Or will the camp be torn apart by unknown lurkers?

\--==~^~==--

Welp, that was fun to write. I need your guys' input to decide whether or not I'll post this story. I think I might post it if I get five votes saying yes and it's a majority. I can't imagine as to why someone would say no, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, God bless!


	3. Ninjago Parodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ninjago-themed song parodies. I will prolly add more as I go, and I will credit anyone who sends something in that I put in.

Ninja Bells

_I did not make the chorus, some one else did._

Chorus:

Ninja bells, Dareth smells,

Cole ate all the cake!

Kai is hot, Nadakhan's not

Ninja all the way, hey!

Dashing through the woods

In a four ninja rickshaw

O'er the hills we go

Sip tea all the way! (Sip, sip, sip)

Light in Nindroid's head

Making the path bright

What fun it is to ride and sip

Some Christmas tea tonight!

Chorus x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated, voting on the previous thing is still open, sorry guests, I'd let you guys comment, but it's a restriction my mom placed, and until next time, God bless!


	4. Sneak-peek of HoSW (Lumberjanes come forth!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a sample, 'cause really this is more like prepping for a book release than anything. : /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and decided to try and get some excitement going. Again, for the Lumberjanes folks.

One Sample:

Story Title: The Haunting of the Spectral Werewalker

Sneak Peek Word Count: 169

\--==~^~==--

April burst into the cabin at full speed, with Wren coming behind her, for some reason. The redhead began to shout excitedly, “Guys, you’ll never guess what’s going on!!” Wren seemed rather excited too, for Wren. The Roanokes seemed nonplussed by April’s behavior though (informal North American definition of nonplussed). Jo didn’t even look up from her book as she guessed, “Dinosaurs?”

Mal piped in, “Sasquatches?” and Molly asked, “Greek myths?” Jen, not to be left out, asked, “Something dangerous that we are not going to chase?” and Ripley shouted, “What? What?!”

April and Wren exclaimed together, “A ghost is haunting camp!!”

Aaand cue reactions. Jo looked up from her book, looking interested, Mal and Molly were both wearing surprised expressions, Jen was mortified - ghost joke, heh - before resigning herself to her fate, and Ripley put on an excited face after a brief flash of something else.

Jen sighed, “I suppose you want to go capture the ghost now.”

April nodded enthusiastically, and said, “A-hunting for ghosts we a-go!”

\--==~^~==--

Sample ended. Feel free to guess what's going to happen. Actually, I dare you to. I wanna see what people think is going on, and know if I'm being too obvious. Tell me if I am, and I'll edit it so it's vaguer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the sneak-peek. Hopefully I'll have a first chapter soon. Until then, comments and kudos appreciated, and God bless!


	5. Some Political talking and ranting that I needed to get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will talk and/or rant a little about some things, including:  
> LGTB+ or whatever the thingy is, I can't remember, sorry. D:  
> The supposed threats form Republicans.  
> A psychologist's faulty evaluation of someone she's never met.  
> California's attempt to arrest a pastor who will not close down his church.  
> And the general idiocy that I'm seeing today.  
> Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be as non-offensive as possible, but no flaming please, and I will ignore anyone who tells me to take this down, because I know my First amendment rights. *dabs* I will also talk about those. Please just read, even if you don't agree. The first step to being truly present in the anything that has multiple sides is to know what the other side or sides are seeing.

Okay, first: a big thing, the subject of gay/lesbian folks and trans people. We all know about those who are like, Everyone should be able to choose their gender! and stuff, and then the homophobes and the transphobes, who are like, Boo! Get out of here! But what about people who fall in between, who aren't discriminating but also aren't supporting? Yeah, people like that exist, I should know. I'm one of them. Just going to go ahead and put it out there, I'm sort of? Republican. What they believe lines up more with what I believe. And while I won't affirm homosexual or transgender behavior, I will _not_ discriminate people for **their** life choices. I'm not in control of their lives, and I will never try to control them. I will respect their decisions, even if I don't believe in those choices, and I _cannot_ stress that enough. And before anyone says anything, I am aromantic/asexual and NOT complaining about the lack of confirmed aromantics in literature. So. There.

Next issue: What people say about Republicans. A lot of the media is shouting about how Republicans are bigots, homophobes, transphobes, discriminatory, will riot if Trump loses the election, etc. etc. etc. But to the best of my knowledge, most of us won't. There may be a _few_ exceptions, but if there are, I will never, _ever_ condone **any** acts of violence or hatred. Ever.Stereotypes annoy the heck out of me, can we please get the media to stop? Please and thank you.

Third: I read an article about a psychologist, who, after _never meeting Trump_ , compared him to _Hitler_ of all people and made Hitler sound good. Hitler was a sadistic mass murderer, and what did Trump do like that in the term he just served? Oh that's right, _nothing_. It irks me that someone thinks that an accurate psychological evaluation could be made without meeting someone. Personality quizzes on the internet are more accurate.

And now for the thing involving California: In California, they are attempting to arrest a pastor who will not close down his church. In the same state _where **casinos**_ are allowed to stay open, the church isn't allowed to exercise their first amendment rights. We have a freedom of religion, and may I just point out, casinos are open _all week_ , _all night_ , and people get a _lot_ closer that in church. Churches only have services once or twice on Saturday or Sunday usually, depending on the church. What I'm seeing is a non-profit and therefore _non-taxpaying_ organization is being closed down for meeting only several hours each week, while a business that _does_ pay taxes can stay open. And people don't care. Tell me, why is this? Why?

More importantly, did _you_ care enough about being educated to scroll down this far?

Ellipsis out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy comments and kudos, and until next time, God bless!


	6. Commenting Guidelines and Updating Schedule - Please Read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guidelines for commenting - I would love it if you followed these! - and my updating schedule. Please read!

Commenting guidelines - Please follow these!

  * Please nothing explicit or mature in the comments. If you comment something like that, I will look into reporting it if possible. These are clean fics, please don't dirty the comments!
  * Please no swearing, that makes me sad. : (
  * That's really all I can think of. Just please follow the two rule above!



Update Schedule

Week one - Wednesday is Cloak of Scales for now, and Saturday Oddly in Ninjago.

Week two - Wednesday is A vague sort of story told through a group chat and Saturday The Tail of the Neko.

That's all I have to say, thanks for reading this!! : D


	7. A random Lumberjanes thing I noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuuuust realized something BIG.

Guys, guys guys guys!!!

I just now noticed the weirdest thing in all of Lumberjanes!!!

Okay, you guys have see the aromantic flag, right?

If you haven't, go look it up, _now_.

Okay, remember the green at the top?

WELL GUESS WHAT.

...

IT TOTALLY MATCHES MOLLY'S SHIRT!!!!

OH MY FREAKIN' _MOONS_ WHAT THE HAZELNUT IS GOING ON HERE???

IS THIS A CONSPIRACY!!!

MOLLY WEARS BOTH SHADES OF GREEN FROM THE ARO FLAG!!!

*runs around screaming*

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I especially love comments, please leave some! You can request things like memes and reviews for stories, but nothing inappropriate, 'kay? Until next time, God bless!


End file.
